The present invention relates to a variable speed hydraulic unit.
As known, one of the problems currently strongly felt in the production of hydraulic motors is inherent to the adjustment of the operating speed.
In currently known apparatus this speed regulation is substantially obtainable by varying the flow-rate of the working fluid, with considerable problems regarding the possibility of realizing this flow-rate variation, together with the fact that the flow-rate variation unavoidably causes power and performance variations.
Thus, at present, regulation of the speed of a hydraulic motor is actually obtainable either, with extremely limited possibilities regarding the achievable degree of speed variation, or with a compulsory significant increase in the constructive complexity of the equipment employed.